


Got a Name Missy?

by Ruvikscube



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvikscube/pseuds/Ruvikscube
Summary: One night you find yourself robbing the wrong man, and John Marston won’t take no for an answer.
Relationships: John Marston/Original Character(s), John Marston/Original Female Character(s), John Marston/Reader
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

One moment you were robbing the mysterious man in an ally of Saint Denis, and the next minute he was buying you a drink. After he swiftly pulled out his revolver and backed you into the wall, you knew he knew what he was doing. 

The saloon was dim lit and filled with various chatter as the bartender poured another round of whiskey. 

As you took the first sip of burning liquor, you took a moment to gaze at the man you had the pleasure of sitting with. 

Two and a half heavy scars cut through the contrast of his dark scruff. His eyes were sharp with an averted gaze and his black hair was unkempt under a hat. His voice was deep and gravelly when he spoke. 

“Got a name missy?” 

“Not sure if you deserve to hear my name or not.” You replied, swirling the amber liquid in the glass. He chuckled. 

“Mine’s John.” He stated.

“Well John, I’m glad I didn’t rob you back there.”

“And I’m glad I didn’t kill you.” His gaze caught yours. 

The next thing you knew, John was standing up and signaling for the bartender. He put a few bills on the table for the drinks and you thought he was leaving until you saw him exchange a few words with the bartender. Something shiny was slipped into John’s hand and you felt his other warming hand snatch yours up. You followed him up the stairs and away from the noise. 

The shiny object was a key that John used to unlock a door at the end of the hall. You didn’t want to ask if this was routine for him. All you wanted was to soak up the feeling of him as he shut the door and grazed his chin across your neck. He bluntly bit the soft skin between your neck and shoulder. He bunched up a handful of your long skirt and hiked it up your thighs. 

“What do you think you’re doing robbing a man when you’re wearing a getup like that” John keened. 

He didn’t give you time to respond before he had you on the bed. He shoved up more of your skirt and ripped down your underthings. You winced as the fabric stretched and snapped. The skirt followed suit and then John was quickly unfastening the buttons to your blouse. Under the warm glow of the bedside lamp, he was wearing far too much for your liking. 

You clawed at his front and reached to take off his denim vest, but he was pushing you back into the mattress by the stomach. Another whimper of protest escaped your lips. 

“My rules miss.” he growled. 

John was quick to shed you of your blouse and pull the rest of your chemise over your head. You felt cold and exposed in your nakedness, but somehow it felt right. He knelt down to peel off your lace up boots, resurfacing between your legs. A persistent warmth washed over your core when you felt his presence there. It had been a while since you felt the touch of a man and your body longed for it. 

John pressed his palms onto your thighs and squeezed his fingertips. He gave a quick nip to your inner thigh before he moved to the other side and grazed his teeth along your skin. He was a biter and you knew he gave it rough by the way he continued to bruise the skin leading to your heat. 

He licked a stripe all the way across your cunt from the bottom up. The flat of his tongue grazing your entrance, and rounding off your sensitive bud. He pushed the tip of his tongue against your clit and gave more pressure, fingertips ghosting about your hole. The heat and wetness was building up too quickly for his teasing. 

“P-please John...” you begged at a whisper. 

“There it is. Now she begs for mercy.” John teased, letting the very tip of his finger push into your hole. You nodded, desperately pushing up into the rest of his palm. He smirked between your legs, the edges of his white teeth peeking through. Then his focus was back on your center as he pushed his long finger all the way in. Then he curled it, gathering your wetness and placing a kiss to your clit. 

You closed your eyes with bliss and let your head fall back to the pillow as he eased two fingers in and out of you. Then the small kisses to your clit turned to swipes of his tongue and the two pleasures at once were almost too much. You pushed his hat to the side, letting it fall to the floor as you desperately grabbed a handful of his rich hair. John was devouring your bundle of nerves, letting his tongue glide in circles while he continued to push and curl his slender fingers inside you. You felt his thin lips curve into a smile as your cunt squelched for him, your back arching off the bed and into his touch. 

“John please, give it to me! Please let me...” you begged until he pulled away from you, severing your pleasure. A tear welled up in your left eye due to pure frustration as he stepped back to the center of the room and worked at taking off his boots. 

“My my woman. You are impatient.” He smiled, sliding his belt off and letting it drop to the floor with his hat and boots. 

“Keep in mind, you still haven’t given me that name I asked for.” He continued in a darker tone. You swallowed, eyes following every movement of his hands. 

“I said I’d give it to you when you deserved it didn’t I?” You dared to shoot back. He belted our a laugh, taking off his vest and moving to work on the buttons of his undershirt. 

“And I still don’t deserve it do I? Even after buying you a drink and a room? Fingering you better than you’ve had in your whole life?”

You closed your legs together and fiddled with the bedsheets below your fingertips. 

“But you didn’t let me finish did you?” You spoke in a small voice. 

When you didn’t hear him say anything, you looked up again. He was bare chested, the dark hair contrasting his tan skin in a way that made you melt. He worked to take off his jeans and undergarments. 

“My lady, you are starved. Begging for my touch.” 

You licked your dry lips as he crawled on top of you. His length was nothing shy of impressive at all. Your body quivered with leftover frustration from pleasure denial as it brushed against your thigh. 

“You come from a bigger group? A gang maybe?” He questioned, pressing his cock harder onto your leg as he rested his forearms on either side of your head. You placed your palms on his back and pulled his chest flush against yours. 

“Maybe so.” You answered vaguely. 

“Well now. Let’s show them what happens when you try to rob a man like me.” 

His words sparked the warmth within you with a tint of fear to go along with it. 

John quickly dipped down to your neck and depressed his teeth further up your collar bone. You felt his lips pull and suck on the flesh, rolling it around on his teeth before releasing and picking another spot. He sucked aggressively in various places and oh god his cock was leaking all over your thigh. Pre cum released in a small clear puddle that dripped between your legs as he grew more and more turned on at the thought of marking you as his for anyone to see. 

You rutted your hips into him and he let out a low sensual moan that vibrated through your body. Strands of his sweaty hair stuck to your skin as he palmed and sucked under the curve of your breast. 

When you pulled at his hair and granted him a shrill moan, he was returning back to your level and pressing his first kiss to your lips. You needed him now. The feeling of that kiss signaled your body to amp up it’s natural lubrication. His soft lips were tainted with saliva and his breath gasped into your mouth. His beard gave a burning scratch to your chin as he captured your bottom lip into his mouth. You swiped your tongue across his mouth and pulled him closer by the hair. At the same time, you felt less pressure below as he eased his hips off of you. The feeling was replaced with his cock teasing your entrance. Your cunt was met with more clear, sticky pre cum as he slid his dick up and down your slick folds. He took his time to pushing the head of his cock against your clit, the pressure sending tingles through your abdomen. 

He pulled away from the kiss to catch some air, and gave a last nip to your neck before he guided his erection slowly inside of you. You couldn’t process how good it felt at first. All you could do was stare down at your hips and watch as your hole squelched and engulfed the length of his cock until it was all the way inside. The dark abundant hair on his abdomen flattened against yours and you couldn’t see anything else because your hips were joined completely. It was a full sensation, like you could feel the tingle and pressure of his cock all the way in your stomach. You were infatuated with the sight of it and the rest of his body. 

“Little lady, look here at me.” John tapped your chin up and you met his gaze again. 

“Good girl, keep looking at me. I won’t try to hurt ya.” he promised. 

But as he started to thrust in and out of your heat, it didn’t hurt at all. It was the best feeling in the world to you.

He pulled his cock almost all the way out of your heat just for it to be engulfed again. You kept your arms wrapped tight around the back of his neck, making sure not to look away from him. His eyes had fluttered down to your breasts that sprung up and down with every movement. John grunted and pushed in extra deep. You buried your face in the crook of his neck as you swore you felt the head of his cock prod your cervix. 

You breathed in the smoky scent of his hair. It fumed of whiskey and cigars with a tinge of sweat. You let your small teeth graze against his tan shoulder while he rutted into you.

“You wanna mark me up now girl? Maybe you don’t deserve that” he remarked. You pulled away from his shoulder and let your head rest on the pillow, letting your eyes meet his again. He stopped his movements inside of you and you felt his dick warmly pulsating against your walls. You knew he had to be close but you didn’t want it to be over. All the teasing...

“That’s what I thought.” He pulled all the way out and sunk back into you, letting his chest touch your breasts as he placed a kiss to your lips. 

Hands sliding down his body, you mouthed back feverishly, rutting up against his prick. John’s hand slid down to your thigh and squeezed where he had before, surely marking a bruise. He put more focus into the kiss, letting his tongue roam the outline of your teeth and sucking your bottom lip. He slowed his movements but you craved more of that full feeling so you rutted your hips up harder, disrupting the pace he had set. 

“Not fast enough for this woman is it?” John pulled out of you and straightened up. You whimpered, clawing at his back as his muscles tensed. 

“Please John, don’t stop please John.” You begged. You watched through hooded eyes as he smirked down at you, strands of sweaty black hair falling over his forehead. 

“I’ll do anything John, please put it in me again it feels so good.” You pleaded more. 

“Begger.” He scoffed.

Then John was grabbing your thighs and forcing your legs up straight to rest against his shoulders. His hard erection bobbed up and down as he pulled your ass closer to his abdomen. You watched his expression as he grabbed his cock and looked down. Then you felt him pushing inside of you again. The thick length of his dick slid in further at the new angle until it finally stopped and pricked a tingle at the edge of your stomach. 

John gripped the sides of your thighs and you watched his toned chest while he started to move. You gasped and cried out, clawing the bedsheets under you. You felt the length of his hard on hit stronger now and the tingle grew unbearable. The feeling had heightened so much that your stomach shivered through shockwaves and you had to cover your mouth from letting out strains of shameful moans. 

“No girl, no. Let em hear it. Cry for me.” John rasped. You nodded and took your hand away from your mouth. You whimpered harder as he picked up the pace. The tinge in your core was uncomfortable now as he rammed into you, but a wave of pleasure splashed over your entire body. You felt it in every limb when you came, even in the tips of your toes. 

“That’s right babygirl, scream for me when I fuck you. Cum all over my prick.” The dirty words spewed from John’s mouth. 

Warmth filled your stretched hole and you felt relaxed more than anything with a little discomfort as John continued to push into you at this angle. Then when you were done, you gripped the sheets and pushed up into him again as he slowed his thrusts. 

“Needy girl. Such a needy girl.” He teased, pulling out and lowering your legs to where your knees were bent and your feet were flat on the bed. 

The tip of his cock was an angry shade of red and it glistened with the remains of your squirt. You gazed down lustfully, watching as it twitched upwards twice.

John crawled between your legs again and eased himself back into you, slower this time. You felt more stretched, a mere numb feeling of pleasure at the aftershock of your orgasm. You grabbed onto him as tight as you could, squeezing his shoulder blade and bringing your legs up to his lower back. John started to pick up the pace again, and if he wasn’t already close before, you could see it in his face. The arch of his brows were curved downward and sweat lined his forehead as he paused between every thrust, holding back his orgasm. You gave small kisses to his parted lips and moaned into his mouth. John forced your lips apart and placed a hand between your breasts, pushing you deeper into the mattress. 

“You want it in you missy? You want to feel it dripping down your thighs? I’ll cum in you, I’ll fill you up.” John offered. You nodded vigorously. 

“Please, it’s all I want John.” You gasped, raking your nails up and down his back. 

“Good then.” He leaned closer to you, his scruff pricking at your jawline. He bit your earlobe and gently tugged it between his teeth. 

“Just tell me your name and I’ll cum right now.” 

“John..” you tailed off, latching onto him harder. He tensed, slowing down to hold back his cum for as long as he could. 

“Tell me now, I swear I’ll burst inside of you.”

“I won’t.” You receded. He stopped his thrusts, cock wildly pulsating inside of you. He leaned back and you saw the fierceness in his gaze. His eyes were black with anger and impatience. 

“Well then.” He pulled out of you and stood off the bed. Fear rose in your heart and you missed his touch. You needed to feel him cum, feel him inside of you again. John took a deep breath and took your soft hands into his calloused ones. He pulled you to the edge of the bed and you crawled onto your knees to follow him. He stood with his cock in hand, staining your chin with a mix of his sticky pre cum and your slick juices. 

“Suck on it lady.” He instructed, prodding your lips with the wet head of his cock. You complied easily, opening your mouth and relaxing your throat as he eased it halfway down. You tightened your lips around him and you heard him sigh. He dropped your other hand and grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling you further onto his cock. You took a deep breath through your nose and closed your eyes, levering his cock further back in your throat until it was three fourths of the way in. You sucked and grabbed the base with your fist, pumping his length in and out of your mouth. 

“Oh god...” he muttered, letting out gasps and pants.

“So good. Lick it. All of it.” He demanded and once more, you did nothing but comply. You tightened your grip around his girth and pulled away. His hard on was covered in a shine of both your juices and now your saliva. You squeezed his shaft again and ran your tongue all the way down to where your hand was at the base. Then you licked back up and swirled wet and sticky circles around his slit, tonguing at the underside as if it were a treat. You took only the head in your mouth and sucked lightly, adding a gentle grip on his balls. 

“You’re mine. You’re all mine missy. You’re such a bad woman.” He struggled to say the words. You choked down on his cock again, letting the wet tip hit the back of your throat and he couldn’t hold back anymore after trying for so long. 

John came hard in your mouth. Each pulse of his strained cock gave a hot, salty burst of seed to the back of your throat. When his moans eased and he stopped bucking his hips, you swallowed around his length, causing him to jump slightly from the sensitivity. You gave a gentle pump to his cock, pushing your tongue to his slit, earning a few more beads of white cum. 

“That’s enough little miss. I’m done.” He stated, placing a palm on the top of your head and pulling his dick out of your mouth with a pop from your lips. You took inhaled deeply and fell back onto the pillows. Your limbs felt weak and your toes were tingling. You gazed up at John, completely love struck, extended your arm out to him. He took one look at you and he couldn’t deny you. 

John climbed into bed with you and slew half of the covers over the two of you. You happily snuggled up to his chest, playing with the sparse dark hairs that faded before they reached his neck. He didn’t reach for his clothes, but readily joined you in bed and although you knew you’d probably never see him again after tonight, it felt so good in the moment. 

“I don’t have a name.” You spoke silently. He turned to look at you, cupping your chin in his warm hand. The black lust of his eyes had faded to a lighter shade.

“Sweetheart..” he whispered. 

“I used to but I don’t remember now. Don’t really run with anyone either.” You continued. 

“Well Missy, I like just callin’ ya that. I think we’ll stick to it for a while.” 

For a while

“You don’t gotta have anyone to run with. I set foot on my own about a year ago. Just worked better that way.” He continued. The hotel room was silent for a moment and you kept playing with his chest hair, intertwining your leg with his. 

“You do this often?” You dared to ask.

“No. I had a wife once. Like I said, that’s long gone.” He offered. 

“Good luck with your travels John...”

“Marston.” He finished.

“Safe travels John Marston.” You smiled, resting your head against his chest. 

“Much obliged missy. Don’t get yourself killed and be careful who you rob.” 

“I can’t say I didn’t like how this robbery ended up though.” 

“That indeed missy.” John laughed. 

You let sleep overtake your body, not being able to keep your eyes open for a second longer. You eased into a rest for the dead, John breathing rhythmically next to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after your encounter with John Marston, he shows up in your life again at a certain poker event.

It had been a few nights since your encounter with John Marston. Failing to heed his advice, you robbed a few poor souls that crossed your path. You slept at a new saloon every night and watched your newfound hickies turn from angry red, to deep purple, and eventually a faded yellow. You tried not to think about John. 

Then a big opportunity hit you. Word around a few salons in Saint Denis described a sort of a poker tournament that was to take place on a boat the following night. Long before you went on the run, you knew a thing or two about poker. Mainly how to lie and cheat.

———

It was just past dusk when you joined the line that had started to board the boat. You took a deep breath and glanced down at your outfit. Your usual skirt and blouse had been replaced with a fine red dress, long black lace up boots with stockings, and a wide brimmed hat. 

Boarding the boat was no trouble at all. A cabin key was given to you that you slipped into your boot before heading to the bar for a whiskey. The main hall was filled with poker tables. Men and women of fancy attire circled around almost all of them. You made your way over to a table that was about half full. The current dealer gave you a nod and you took your seat. Now it was time to play how you played best. 

Half an hour later, the orange hue of the sky had darkened into a capricious blue. It was your turn to deal and all was well until a shadow poured over your shoulder. You sensed the presence of a new player taking the seat next to you. 

The stranger displaced his hat on the table and your heart skipped a beat when you saw the scars on his cheek. 

“Deal me in sweetheart.” John Marston voiced. 

You tried to maintain your composure as you resumed your dealing. Marston didn’t address you or turn to speak to you as the game went on. He did shift a little closer to you and brushed a hand against your thigh every once in a while. 

He was dressed slightly more professional than he was for your last encounter. The hat and jeans were the same, but this time he wore a white button up, a tie, and a black overcoat. 

About five rounds later and several long minutes of observing you, John knew you were cheating. He joined in on your act, yet no one seemed to notice. The men and women at the table started to get more drunk however, and their moves became careless. 

Over the next hour, you and John enjoyed dealing from the bottom of the deck and sneaking in a few extra chips. Just as planned, you won the game and were told that you could cash in your chips at the front of the boat. 

You clutched the bag of chips to your chest and headed straight for the hallway, Marston hot on your heels. 

“How’d you find me?” You asked when the two of you were away from the crowd. You couldn’t help the warm smile that formed across your lips. 

“Darlin’ you really ain’t that hard to track down.” John chuckled as the two of you turned a corner and headed up the stairs to the cabin suites. 

“Missy, you’re lucky those bites are startin’ to fade cause I can see em from a mile away.” He teased as you approached your room. 

You scoffed in response, pulling the key from your boot and jamming it into the lock. 

John placed his hands on your hips and guided you into the room, kicking the door shut behind you. His lips were on yours in an instant. You moaned softly against his mouth and you were met with that musty scent of liquor and cigarettes. 

“Love the get up doll but it’s gonna have to go.” John teased. 

You huffed at his confidence and discarded your hat, pulling your boots off afterwards. John slid off his overcoat and was immediately attached to you again. He placed gentler kisses over your faded hickeys where he had bit so hard last time. His hands blindly fumbled with the zipper to the back of your dress. You felt the fabric loosen and you wrestled your arms out of the sleeves until the whole garmet slid to the floor. John was quick to whip your chemise over your head.

He let out a low whistle when he saw your body. Your thighs and hips had slight bruising and your breasts were covered in them as well. 

“Damn missy, you got it bad.” John spoke. 

“All your doing.” You replied warmly, stepping forward and loosening his tie. 

“Get to the bed.” He ordered.

You slipped off your underthings and did as you were told, groaning at the soft silk that met your skin. 

John unbuttoned his shirt and joined you in bed, resting against the headboard.

You yelped with surprise as he slung an arm around your side and yanked you onto his lap. 

“Careful with these bruises you idiot.” 

He laughed. “I gotcha doll, I ain’t gonna hurt you. Ya have my word.” He rasped against your ear, scruff tickling along your jaw. 

You spun your head around and took his stubbly face in your hands, kissing him hard on the lips. John held you tight, licking the underside of your bottom lip and gasping hotly in your mouth. You could feel the way his hard on strained through the jeans. 

John grabbed one of your arms and held it to your side. His other hand ran down your stomach, leaving goosebumps in its trail. 

“So beautiful darlin’, I’ve never seen anything like it.” He whispered as he found your clit. You rested your head back against his shoulder as he started rubbing in slow circles. 

“Not so bad yourself Marston.” You scoffed, and you swore you saw the crack of a smile. 

He tapped two fingers against your slit, spreading open your folds and dipping an index finger inside. Your arousal made itself clear in the sounds your cunt made. You felt John’s cock straining and twitching in his pants leading you to push your ass harder against him. He let out a short breath, bringing his slick fingers back to your clit and wetting it up.

You felt his warm breath on your neck. He tilted his head over your shoulder to watch and you shut your eyes tight while he gently flicked his finger back and forth across your nub. 

He took his hand away from your arm and edged it down to your heat. It was a difficult angle but he made it work. All Marston cared about was the noises you were making for him. 

He sped up his pace on your clit and slid a finger from his other hand inside of you. When you moaned for him, he added another and curled them upwards in a wiggling motion. The shock ran through your body as he brushed against something that felt amazing. You convulsed in his arms at every shock he sent through you. 

John was making you feel so good that you almost didn’t notice when he started pushing his crotch up against you. He nibbled at the thinner skin under your ear, gaining pleasure from the friction. 

“Ah... fuck. Pleasuring yourself on me now?” You teased. The long strands of his black hair was tickling your cheek.

John took his hand away from your clit and gave the side of your thigh a slap. 

“You’ll be quiet missy.” He recoiled. But you only smiled to yourself as he started to buck his hips harder, shivering behind you at the pressure it gave to his cock. 

“Do it again.” You pleaded as he plunged his fingers deep inside of you. 

“How so missy?” 

“Hit me there.” 

John didn’t need any other incentive. He gave his fingers one last teasing wiggle inside of you before he pulled them out and guided you onto your knees in front of him. 

John placed a hard, reprimanding smack to the left side of your ass. 

“You do it good Marston, your fingers feel good but I need to feel your cock.” You breathed. 

“Yeah? You’ll beg for it?” John slapped your ass cheek again and you bit your lip. 

“Please... I’d do anything to feel it.” 

“Keep talking and I’ll put it in your mouth too.” He spoke, squeezing your ass where he had smacked it. He gave one last quick slap to your other ass cheek before you heard the zipper of his pants and some shuffling. 

“Couldn’t keep those on any longer missy, you make me that hard.” John praised you, a blush rising on your cheeks. 

You turned around on your knees and slipped off his button up. He tugged away the black tie and you helped him take his undergarments off. You bit your tongue when you saw his size again. You weren’t any less drunk on whiskey than you were the last time you saw him, but it was still mesmerizing to you. 

You immediately wrapped your fist around his cock and gave it a pump. John groaned at the longed contact, tilting his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. 

You cupped his balls and have a few more pumps to his length. You grinded down on his leg every time you saw a little more clear fluid leak from the tip. You swiped your thumb over it and brought it to your lips for a taste. It was sour but not as strong as when you tasted a full load of his cum nearly a week ago. 

John had returned his gaze to you, watching with interest as you took over. You experimented, twisting up and down his cock in a circular motion. Then you leaned down and placed a kiss to his shaft, licking down until you reached his balls. You took part of one in your mouth and sucked on the skin there. John uttered a tortured moan at this and pulled at your hair.

You moved your head up and took him in your mouth, sucking down and relaxing your throat until you felt the top of his cock prodding the back and threatening your gag reflex. Your eyes met his as you sucked, grinding down on his knee again. You pulled away just to spit on his cock before returning your longing mouth to it. You licked the underside of the head, massaging his balls and pressing more kisses to the tip. 

“S-stop it baby girl, fuck... Please.” John swore. 

You pulled away in fear that you had done something wrong, but the corner of his lip was twitched into that smile again. 

“Darlin’ you’re gonna make me cum right now if you keep doin’ it like that.” He panted, chest covered in sweat.

“Come on baby, up on your knees again. Turn around.” John instructed.

“No...” you trailed off, crawling up and wrapping your arms around his neck. You gave him a long, deep, kiss and he didn’t try to tell you again. You poked your teeth at his lip, tracing your tongue along the top row of his teeth. You pulled off with a smack, placing one more kiss to his neck. 

“I don’t see you for almost a week and here you are, right in the palm of my hand.” You started. His lips were parted and he gazed at you with those deep brown eyes of his. 

“I’m gonna do with I want with you. Let me ride your cock.” You pleaded. 

John gently placed his hands on your hips, making sure to avoid the bruises, and eased you into a better straddling position. The tip of his wet cock teased your pubic area and you wanted to badly just to sink down on him. 

“You have me now missy. Go on.” He granted permission. 

You smiled, placing a hand on his chest, using the other to guide his cock inside of your wet heat. You exhaled deeply once he had bottomed out. This was a new feeling within itself.

You started to move up and down, generating more slick with each movement. You let go of his chest and felt yourself losing balance with the pleasure. John’s hands immediately shot up to your waist again and aided in your movements. 

God he looked so good under you like this. His brows were arched handsomely as he admired the way you grinded down on his cock. Every once in a while, he swiped his tongue across his chin and bit his lip. You wanted to kiss him so bad when he did that, but he kept your hips steady until you got the hang of it. 

“I-I’ve never done it like this before.” You stuttered. 

“Don’t worry girl you’re doin’ fine. Feels so fucking good.” He reassured you, his abs flexing in response. Then he let go of your hips and you continued to ride him with ease. 

“See, you don’t even need me.” John smiled. 

You sunk all the way down on his cock and shifted back and forth, rubbing him deep inside of you which made the tinge unbearably good. Then you placed your fists to the bed sheets, pulling almost all the way off and sinking back down. You watched his cock squelch into you every time like the perfect fit it was. Your juices had started shining at the base of his cock, matting down the hair he had above. 

“Come ere’ girl.” John placed his palms on the flat of your back and pulled you to his chest. You moaned at the deep feeling his cock gave you. Then you stilled your movements as he started to hump up into you, guiding you through your orgasm until you were left shaking against his chest. 

John placed kisses to your shoulder and squeezed above your knee on one side of his waist. 

“Let’s get you on your knees missy, I’m gonna cum in you.” He ordered. You swallowed hard, excitement rising in you at the thought of his hot cum dribbling out of your used hole. 

You pulled off of him and turned around, letting John help you to your knees. The cool breeze of air against your cunt was replaced with the hot bluntness of the tip of his cock. 

Then his length was fully engulfed inside of you again. He reached a strong hand under you and cupped a breast, squeezing and massaging as he eased in and out of you. 

His breathing started to get more uneven as he leaned down and kissed between your shoulder blades. You pushed your ass back against him hard, forcing him to plunge all the way into you. He straightened up again and steadied his grip on your hips. You pushed back harder and cried his name out, loving the way it tasted on your lips.

“Goddamn missy... keep pushing like that and you’ll make me do it now.” He warned.

“Yeah? You loved when I sucked you off the other night but I bet you spent the whole week dreaming about what it would feel like to cum inside of me.” You started talking him up. 

“That’s why you sought me out isn’t it? You couldn’t leave the job unfinished. You had to know how it felt.” 

“Missy...” he trailed off between moans as he continued to thrust into you. 

“I’ll be damned if you didn’t think about it too. You know you’ll never lay with a man like this again in your life.” He edged on.

“Who says I want anyone else? Cum in me John.” You begged. 

“Ah fuck...” he groaned. 

Then you felt the warmth swelling inside of you and his cock twitching rapidly as he spurted stream after stream of his seed up into your cervix. 

You gasped at the feeling, bending further down onto the bed as he came down from his high with quick pants. 

Then you felt the cold air again as he was pulling his drenched cock out of you. Immediately, you felt it start to dribble out of you down the back of your right thigh. 

“Don’t move missy, I’m gonna clean this up.” John promised. 

Before you could process anything else, he was already back from the small bathroom next door with a warm towel. He wiped down your inner thigh before helping you onto your back and finishing the job. 

As he left, you wrapped yourself in the silk sheets and closed your eyes. Then John was back, pressing himself up against you and wrapping one of his legs over yours. For a moment, you just enjoyed the company of each other in silence. Then you spoke. 

“So how did you get those scars?”

“How do you mean?” He asked, sleep already starting to overcome him. 

“Your face.”

“Got attacked by a wolf.” He answered. 

“Oh...” You spoke awkwardly.

“It was a long time ago.” He reassured. 

There was another moment of silence as you processed what he had just said. 

“You know missy, you are somethin’ else.” He drawled.

“You too Marston.” 

“How’s about we leave this sack of shit boat together. Ride with me missy, I can show you a good time.” He beamed. 

“I know you can. And that’s an offer I won’t turn down.” 

The deal was left at that as the two of you drifted into a careless, deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
